


Dry Bowser's Stormy Sleep

by TolfGennis



Category: Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Electricity, Rain, Sleep, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9142096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolfGennis/pseuds/TolfGennis
Summary: Dry Bowser is trying to enjoy sleeping (even tough he doesn't need it due to being a skeleton), but the storm interrupts him from enjoying it.





	

Dry Bowser was trying to take a nap on his beach chair at the Cheep Cheep Beach by the giant lighthouse, when thunder boomed in the distance. Dry Bowser growled as he glanced his head to see that the storm clouds were approaching, making him grumble as he shook his head, going back to snoozing. he was then electrocuted by a bolt of lightning, which didn't affect him as he was channeling the electricity through him. He did want to get some sleep, but he knew that the storm wouldn't let him have his rest, so he decided to do the one thing he thought wasn't worth it... go into the nearby tropical jungle leading back to the wooden boardwalk, with all of it being surrounded by the wet sandy beach.

"Perhaps if I go into the jungle foliage, I won't be touched..." Dry Bowser muttered to himself as he moved through the tropical plants, getting into a comfortable position as he attempted to sleep again... at least for a few moments as he could feel the leaves getting wet from the downpour, sighing as he brushed back his soaked red hair.


End file.
